combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Grade System
Overview Combat Grade System is the new Grade system on Combat Arms released on April 25th, 2018. Combat Arms Reloaded Official Forum This game feature is currently only available in Reloaded. Grade *Rookie (Lowest) *Median *Advanced *Expert *Professional *Veteran *Master (Highest) Earning Points to reach the next Grade *The process of changing Grade Points is based on experience points given after each match. *As you gain more experience points than other users, your points will increase. *All users will have a default Grade of “Median” Grade. *Reaching a certain point, you will be able to get to the next Grade. How to check my current Grade *It is included in the same section where you usually check your Normal/Clan/Ranked Records. Losing a lot of Points *It is possible to go back to a lower Grade when you lose points. *'Advance' to Expert (Gain more points, Grade rank up from Advance to Expert). *'Expert' to Advance (You lose a lot of points; Grade will go back to the previous one). Playing with other users with Higher/Lower Grade Higher Grade User Vs Lower Grade User *On this scenario, a Higher Grade User must have a better record than the Lower Grade User *Getting a bad record during match against the Lower Grade Users, points will go down for sure. Lower Grade User Vs Higher Grade User *On this scenario, a Lower Grade User can still have a better record than Higher Grade User. *User with Lower Grade that performs better than Higher Grade User will earn points *Fortunately, even if Lower Grade User has a bad record compared to Higher Grade User on a specific match,lower Grade User will have less penalty or less points deduction. Tips *In order to increase the grade points, it is way better to play with users who has a Higher Grade and have a good record. *You can still play against Lower Grade User. *But be sure to perform better than them to not lose any single point. Combat Grade System Reward Reward is given when you reach Advanced or Higher. Old Rewards *Advanced Grade = 1 Day Item *Expert Grade = 7 Days Item *Professional Grade = 30 Days Item *Veteran Grade = 90 Days Item *Master Grade = Permanent Item Note *A reward will be given when users reach a certain Grade. *The duration of the item will depend on the Grade. *Reward is given to the users only once after reaching a specific Grade. *Reward Item can be obtained in different game modes. *Players must play in the assigned game mode and reach a specific Grade to get the Grade reward. Items Snow Tiger Set= |-| Wild Leopard Set= |-| Brave Eagle Set= New Rewards *Advanced Grade to Master Grade = Permanent Item Note *A reward will be given when users reach a certain Grade. *Reward is given to the users only once after reaching a specific Grade. *Reward Item can be obtained in different game modes. *Players must play in the assigned game mode and reach a specific Grade to get the Grade reward. Items Elimination= |-| One Man Army= |-| Capture the Flag= |-| Search and Destroy= |-| VIP Escort= Note Issues *If you reach the next Grade after a specific match and return to waiting room. You will notice that the Grade Icon is not changing real time. **This issue will be fix next Maintenance. Temporary Solutions *The temporary solution is to exit the room and join again to see your updated Grade. *An issue with UI wherein if you reach Special Master Grade and lose point afterwards and Grade goes back to Veteran, icon will not change and you will still have the Special Master Grade Icon *This only affects Special Master Grade users and users under Master Grade will not be affected. This is just a UI issue and your updated points/record will not be affected at all. *(Special Master Grade Icon: First player to reach Master Grade in a specific Game Mode will have a special mark with golden text). References Category:System Category:Reloaded Exclusive Category:Combat Grade System Category:Set with Bonus